Pictures of You
by Marauder-In-Disguise
Summary: A series of drabbles inspired by music on shuffle - covering most team members...Angst! Romance! Humour! Cookies! And the Borg! Wait...what?
1. Candyman

**A/N – So, a couple of years ago, I did this same thing with Scrubs and I had so much fun that I decided to do it again! Music on shuffle and write a drabble for whatever songs come up. These aren't specific to any one character…apart from Elle and Seaver, everyone's got at least one! There are twelve in total, so stay tuned! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the songs that may come up in this collection, or the title for that matter, which belongs to The Last Goodnight…**

**()()()((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Candyman – Christina Aguilera **

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Hey Hotch!"

The shout doesn't sound urgent but he leaves his desk gladly, secretly pleased to have something to do other than paperwork. Morgan is grinning up at him from the bullpen.

"Hey Hotch. Garcia made cookies. Current and walnut."

He does his best to not look interested, nodding vaguely and heading in the direction of the coffee machine as though he was going that way anyway. He ignores the looks that Morgan, Reid and Prentiss are shooting him and goes studiously back to his office.

But later, when they are out getting lunch, he sneaks into Garcia's office.

"Hi Garcia-"

She doesn't look up from her screens as she says, "They're in the lunchbox next to my bag. Go nuts – I made them for you."

"Did I ever tell you that you're my favourite, Garcia?"


	2. The End Where I Begin

**For disclaimer, see chapter 1**

**()(((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**The End Where I Begin – The Script**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Sometimes, Emily Prentiss goes to a church – whatever church she can find – and sits in the back pew. It's always quiet. Always.

Sometimes she thinks about the baby that she let go, all those years ago. She thinks about what it would be like now; old enough for college, dark hair and beautiful eyes like John.

And then she thinks about Matthew. _I think he died for me. _Matthew, who was the bravest person she ever met and who she never got to thank properly for saving her.

And then she thinks about all the things she wishes she could tell people but knows she never shall. Too many things. Too many for one person.

And then she hangs her head and she cries, but only for a little while. Just because sometimes, she can't remember where the old life ends and she begins.

**A/N '**_**I think he died for me'**_** taken from the episode 'Demonology'**


	3. Love Me Tender

**A/N – I'm going to leave it up to you to decide who the un-named party in this one is…I know who I had in mind but it's totally up to you *wink***

**For disclaimer see chapter 1**

**()(((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Love Me Tender – Elvis Presley**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

David Rossi's favourite time of day is when his lover slips into bed besides him. Even if he's been sleeping, he knows that they are there, and then he is awake to reach out and pull them close. He kisses their neck and buries his face in the sweet smelling hair, breathing in the scent as though he might one day forget.

"Hi," he whispers, nuzzling closer to them.

"Hi," they whisper back, entwining one hand with his and reaching up to stroke his face and press their lips gently to his.

"I love you," he'll say.

"And I love you."

And then he'll pull them close and fall asleep with his lover tucked safely in his arms, exactly where he knows to find them.


	4. Castles

**For disclaimer see chapter 1**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()())(**

**Castles – Sandi Thom**

**()((()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Jason Gideon grew up in a city, sharing a room with his two older brothers until they left and he got the luxury of a room to himself for a whole year before he left for college and had to share again. Then there was the army, and the FBI Academy and the constant room sharing that the early years of the BSU meant for the agents who were part of its formation, when the budget wouldn't even stretch far enough to pay for plane tickets.

His first house was nothing special, but at least it was his. When he was a kid, he always dreamed of owning a castle with so many bedrooms that his brothers got lost on the way to the bathroom. But that first house came with a dragon, in the form of a wife who couldn't understand what he was trying to tell her.

Then he found the cabin and he knew he'd found the castle that he dreamed about as a child. There weren't so many rooms that he needed a map to get around, but every room that there was belonged to him. He could watch the birds and know that there was nothing for miles that would disturb them.

And when he looked out at the water from his deck, he knew that the little boy laid in bed back in Chicago, listening to his brothers snoring, would whole heartedly approve.


	5. Best I Ever Had

**A/N – Thank you for the reviews and alerts so far, my lovely, lovely fanfic amigos! **

**For disclaimer see chapter 1**

**()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Best I Ever Had – State of Shock**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

"You're drunk, Aaron," Haley sighed, pulling the door open fully when she saw her ex-husband on the other side, "What are you doing?"

For a minute, he didn't talk; his dark eyes, focused despite the smell of liquor on his breath, stared into hers and then he waved a frustrated hand.

"I – I don't know. I'm sorry."

And then he turned to leave, as quickly as he had come. Her house had been the first place that he wanted to be, after a case so bad that even a drink with Rossi hadn't calmed his nerves. Haley. Haley who he still wanted to talk to, even after all this time.

He heard footsteps running behind him and turned, warm arms encircling his neck and holding him close. He leaned his face down, breathing in the scent of her hair before she could pull away. She gazed up at him sadly, gripping his sleeve gently and steering him back towards the house.

"Come on. I think you need a coffee."

"Thank you," he whispered.


	6. If I Didn't Have You

**For disclaimer see chapter 1**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**If I Didn't Have You – The 'Monsters Inc.' Soundtrack**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The bar was crowded, although Garcia had left work early enough to get them a table in Rossi's favourite corner. It had been a while since they got out as a team for something fun, and so even Hotch had joined them. JJ, Prentiss and Reid were kicking butt at the darts board, Hotch and Rossi were reminiscing in the corner over a couple of glasses of scotch and Garcia was sat watching her man dance with some random girl he had hooked up with.

She wasn't jealous – she knew that Morgan liked dancing and that he could find a partner in a room full of broomsticks, but she was getting a bit lonely since Prentiss had ditched her for darts and the dancing looked fun. But she wouldn't ruin his chances with this girl. For all she knew, this would be the woman whose wedding she was planning in a few years time.

But then he looked over and she waved, grinning broadly. Before she knew it, he had excused himself from the girl and was weaving his way over to her with his hand outstretched.

"Dance with me, Baby Girl!"

"What about her? You were having fun!"

"I can have more fun with you, Red," he smiled, "Always!"


	7. Celluloid Heroes

**A/N Thanks to all 'alerters' and a big shout out to my reviewers, PinkAngel17 and mindspsychoaddict! **

**For disclaimer, see chapter 1**

**()(((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Celluloid Heroes – The Kinks**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

A lot of things reminded Spencer Reid of bad times, such was the nature of having a memory like his. He remembers vividly the day that Gideon brought his old projector and film into the office, and they all sat and watched Charlie Chaplin. Prentiss and JJ threw popcorn at him, until Hotch told them to stop. Gideon just laughed, although it was his office they were getting in a mess. That was the last time they did anything fun with Gideon.

He'd never seen Charlie Chaplin before that day and he enjoyed it so much that he'd gone out and bought some DVDs. But then they got a case and then another and then when Gideon left, he didn't feel like watching them anymore. So they gathered dust on his shelf for three years, still tucked safely into their plastic packaging.

One day, he was looking at them absently, thinking about something else and he saw the name of one – 'The Kid'. Morgan called him 'Kid' – it was like a nickname, and although he complained, he secretly liked it. He took the DVD down and before he could change his mind, he ripped off the plastic and popped it into the player.

It was time to start forgetting.


	8. Marry Me

**A/N – 'Cause Will gets too much of a raw deal in fanfiction ;)**

**For disclaimer see chapter 1**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Marry Me – Train**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

JJ has never been one for overt gestures or big displays of affection. She only took her parents to graduation and then only invited them and a few friends to her FBI passing out. Even Henry's birth was relatively quiet and trauma free.

So she should hate this. She should hate that Will has booked a table at her favourite restaurant, and then arranged for them to go out on a boat to look at the stars, with nothing more than a punnet of strawberries and a bottle of champagne. She should hate that he's already gone to her father to ask permission, in true old fashioned style, and that he pulls out a ring and gets down on bended knee to ask her if she will marry him. She should hate the tears in his eyes.

She doesn't hate it. Not this time. Maybe she was just waiting for the right person to make the gesture.

She says yes.


	9. People Ain't No Good

**For disclaimer see chapter 1**

**()(()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**People Ain't No Good – Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds**

**()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Derek Morgan knows people. He has to; it is his job after all. He has seen more in the minds of people like George Foyet and Frank Breitkopf than he ever thought possible. But what scares him the most is that all these people – the ones that they can't help – started like him. Watching his father die and then being – well – knowing Carl Buford like he did should have messed with his head. It should have made him like Foyet and Breitkopf and Bale and all the bastards that believed they had an excuse to be like they were.

It should have made him bad.

But it didn't and sometimes he wonders why. Why him? Why wasn't George Foyet the one to arrest him? And then he looks at his mom and his sisters and all the people he has come to call family in Virginia and he realises why; because as bad as some people can be, it is nothing compared to the good that is found in others and the good that they can do you just by knowing them.

Absolutely nothing.


	10. Hero

**A/N I've noticed a slight Hotch-bias in this little series…ah well :)**

**For disclaimer see chapter 1**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Hero – Chad Kroeger**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It's dark in the basement and the circulation to her hands and feet was cut off so long ago by the binds that she worries she won't ever be able to feel them again. If she ever gets out, that is. It's so cold that she thinks she could have pneumonia and the blood from where he hit her on the head has congealed into a sticky mess that she can feel on her face. She's cried too many times already to think about doing it again. She just wants her mom. More than anything.

And then she hears a shout from upstairs in a voice that doesn't belong to the man, and the sound of heavy footsteps running through the house. So she screams. It seems like the sensible thing to do.

One set of the footsteps comes down the stairs then, and she sees a man dressed in a vest with FBI written on the front in bright white letters. He's pointing a gun at her, until he sees that there's no one else in the room, and then he puts it away and comes over to her. He goes to untie her binds but then stops, reaching over to brush the congealed hair from her face. He's so gentle, compared to the man, that she can't help but sob. Just a little bit.

"Hi Jenna," he says softly, "I'm Aaron. You're going to be OK."


	11. We'll Get By

**For disclaimer see chapter 1**

**()()()()(()()()())()()()()()()()()()**

**We'll Get By – Gary Louris**

**())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Come on, kid," Morgan said decisively, grabbing Reid's arm and dragging him out of the door of the room that they were sharing, "Let's go down to the beach."

It had been a bad case, one that they would all be willing to forget in a hurry, and another night stuck in California because the jet had been delayed was doing none of them any good. Moping never helped anyone, and Derek Morgan had never been one to mope.

They headed for the beach that lay only yards from the hotel front door, planning to lie down for a while and look at the stars. It only came as half a surprise that JJ and Prentiss had already persuaded Rossi to join them in doing the same thing, and the two joined their companionable gathering.

A moment later, Reid said, "Someone should call Hotch."

"No need," the team leader said from behind them, stepping into view, "I thought I'd find you down here."

He sat down next to Rossi and joined them in looking up at stars that they never got to see in Virginia.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Rossi said.

"Yeah," Prentiss murmured, answering him for them all, her eyes half closed, "It sure is."


	12. We Are One

**A/N And this is the last one…Thanks to my alerters and special thanks to my reviewers…I think that this one is my favourite of the twelve…**

**For disclaimer see chapter 1**

**()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**We Are One – The Lion King II Soundtrack**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Hey, why is Hotch in a hot one?" Prentiss asked early one morning, after having been effectively blanked by the man when she tried to say hello.

"I don't know," Reid shrugged, paperwork already half done on his desk despite the hour, "But Rossi and JJ are acting strangely as well. Kind of grumpy."

Morgan chose that moment to stride into the bullpen, a look of thunder on his face. He dumped his bag on the desk and stalked off towards the coffee machine without a word of greeting. They watched in amazement as JJ stamped out of her office, heading in the same direction.

"Maybe it's finally happened," Prentiss said suddenly, her eyes shining mischievously, "Maybe we've been working together too long and their minds have connected into a hive like the Borg on Star Trek."

"I think you'll find that-"

Reid was cut off by a grinning Penelope Garcia who swooped by and covered his mouth before he could launch into an explanation of why everything Prentiss had said was wrong.

"Or maybe it's the seven car pile-up that they all had to negotiate this morning."

As Garcia sashayed away, Reid actually managed to look a little disappointed.

"Your way might have been wrong," he conceded, nodding in Prentiss' direction, "But it's much cooler."


End file.
